jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Xion's Ohana Adventures of Pajama Sam: No Need To Hide When It's Dark Outside
''Xion's Ohana Adventures of Pajama Sam: No Need To Hide When It's Dark Outside ''is an upcoming Xion's Ohana Adventures movie created by Ren the God of Humor and tigerman531. Plot Xion and her team, along with Kion and the Lion Guard, meets a young boy named Pajama Sam who plans to face a being known as Darkness after he ends up in a world called the Land of Darkness. Trivia *Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Ono and Beshte will guest star in this. *The storyline continues in Xion's Ohana Adventures of Pajama Sam 2: Thunder and Lightning Aren't So Frightening. Scenes Prologue * Ambush! *(Pajama Sam, Xion and her friends walk into the woods ahead. Unknown to them, there are several rope traps on the ground) *Xion: ...Hm. Strange. *Tammy: What is it? *Xion: I know we just got here, but i got this feeling that we should've run into some sort of trouble by now. *Bunga: Like what? *(They step into the nooses and are suddenly pulled up hanging upside down) *Pajama Sam: Whoooooooooooaaaa!!!! *accidentally drops his things* *Xion: Hey!! *Kion: Oh no!!! We got caught in a trap!!! *Spike: Let us go!! *(A group of trees come to life) *Trees: Customs!!! Customs inspection!!!! *Baby Lily: *gasps* *Snowflake: "Customs inspection"? What does that mean? *DJ: I don't know, but i don't like this! *Tree: *grins* Well well well!! What have we here?! *(One of the trees picks up Sam's things) *Tree: It looks like a flashlight and a signature-edition all metal Pajama Man lunch box!!! *Batty: Excuse me, but those don't belong to you. *Fuli: And let us down. I'm getting dizzy!!! *Tree: *smirks* Do you declare these before entering the land of darkness, children?! *DJ: Say what? *Pajama Sam: "Declare"? Well... no I guess not... I- um.... *Xion: Look, we didn't mean to bother anyone. We're only passing through. *Tree: I think we better confiscate these items!!! They could be dangerous!!! *Sweetie Belle: What?! You can't do that! *Pajama Sam: Hey!!! I need those!!! *Tammy: Give those back NOW, you overgrown creepy piles of termite chow!!!! *Xion: *growls at the trees* *Tree: *smirks* AND you're traveling in disguise!!! *takes Sam's mask* Let's see what you '''really '''look like, hmmm?!? *Pajama Sam: My Pajama Sam mask!!! *reaches for it* *Baby Lily: Give that back, you meanies!!! *Tree: *smirks* "Pajama Sam", eh?! *Xion: I'm warning you! *summons her Keyblade* You're making a big mistake! *Tree: What's this?!? Another dangerous item?! *attempts to take Xion's Keyblade* Hand that over, little girl!! *Xion: Try to take it!! *(The tree takes the Keyblade, but it magically returns to Xion's hand!) *Tree: ...!!! That item is dangerous indeed!! It must be confiscated as well!!! *Xion: *smirks* Sorry, but you won't be able to take it. It's magical and rather attached to me! *Fuli: Now return Sam's things back and let us down from here!!! All the blood is starting to rush to my head!!! *Baby Lily: *whimpers* *Tree: *smirks* Well, unless you don't hand over that item, little girl, than YOU can get down yourselves!!! *Xion: Never. You have no power or authority over me. *Tree: Well alright than, Pajama Sam and friends!!! You can go!! *smirks* But I've got my eye on you!!! *Chuckles* *Xion: *growls as her eyes glow draconically* *(The faces on the trees fade away) *Scootaloo: Hey! Come back and fight! *Kion: *snarls* We're warning you!!!! *Baby Lily: Those mean twrees... Freeing the carrots *Tammy: Here's the fridge!!! *(Before Tammy can even open the door) *Fridge: *sings and dances in place* I can't let you in for you might liberate the carrots that I'm holding for the huge green salad!!! *Fuli: A singing fridge. Now I've seen it all. *Snowflake: I think he's onto what we're trying to do... *Xion: Hm...i wonder. *Lea: *cracks his knuckles* Even if he's onto us, I'll open that fridge one way or another. *Bunga: You go, Lea! *Kion: Hold on!!! There's got to be another way without using force! *Xion: Hm... *smiles* ...and i know just the way. *Baby Lily: Awe we gonna ask nicwey? *Xion: Not exactly. *whispers something to Pajama Sam* *Pajama Sam: Sounds like a plan. *approaches the fridge with Carrot and starts singing* Please, won't you open the door since i have another victim? *Ono: What is he--? *Xion: *whispers to Ono* Shh! You'll see. *Carrot: *sings* What?! I surrender?! Not ever!! *(Pajama Sam smiles and raises an eyebrow at Carrot) *Carrot: ...! *sings* Oh, wait! Now i see. *Baby Lily: ....? *Fridge: *singing* Yooooooooou have now captured that troublesome carrot leader guy!!! I'll open up my door so you can put that rogue inside my drawer!!! *(Kion and DJ stare at each other awkwardly) *Discord: Did this suddenly become a musical? *Midna: Seriously... does EVERYTHING have to be a song in here...? *(The Fridge opens, revealing the other carrots!) *Carrot 1: *sings* Oh no!!! Our orange leader was caught!!! *Carrot 2: *sings* Our fight for our freedom for naught!!! *Carrot 3: *sings* We are diminished... *Carrot 4: *sings* Completely finished... *Carrots: *sing* Carroooooooooooots!!!! *Carrot: *sings* Hey, guys. Don't you see they're with me and you're free to go? *Carrots: *sing* Free?! *Xion: *smiles and thinks to herself* I knew it would work. *Carrot: Yes free!! *Carrots: *sing* Free?! *Carrot: Uh-huh!!! *Carrots: *sing* Really free?! *Midna: *face-palms herself* *Carrots: Free! Free! Free! Free! Free!!!! WHOOPIE!!!!!! *the carrots get out the fridge and escape to freedom* *(Before Carrot leaves...) *Carrot: I almost forgot this, but you've earned it. You have taken the tide and turned it. *takes off the mask* You may take this mask and wear it. A gift of gratitude from this carrot. *gives it to Pajama Sam* *Apple Bloom: *smiles* Now I see what you're plan was, Xion. You tricked the fridge into opening for us. *Fuli: *smiles* You're full of surprises, Xion. *Xion: *smiles* Thanks. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Xion's Ohana Adventures